From Lin Koujo
by mydarlingjuliet
Summary: You'd never think I'd write this. But, I am. From: Lin Koujo. Warning- Personal Issues Inside. A/N: I just had to do it. It was so tempting. From 'To My Darling FanFiction' in Chapter 11. Oh Lord, kill me now. This is gonna be one funny story.
1. Not As Happy

**Dear FanFiction Users,**

**It appears that my dear Noll has told you about me having an account here. And my personal enjoyments. Well, here I am. I've written many FanFictions on this site, and I'm most positive you've read them. I've decided to just expose myself before you all get hurt (or arrested) trying to find and/or hack into my account. This will be a FanFic called 'From Lin Koujo'. Yes, it is me writing this. Ask me questions and I'll (not so) gladly answer them for you. This is post number one. Let the questioning beginning.**

**~Lin Koujo**

**P.S. Please, do not ask for any nude photos, naughty secrets, or what Naru sleeps with to bed. That just- please spare me the pain of it all. And no, I am not 'gay partners' with Noll. I am 'gay partners' with Yasuhara. **

**P.S.S Yasuhara-san wrote that last sentence. I am with Madoka. Not gay, bi curious, bisexual or unicorn. I am a straight, otaku. **


	2. My Intake On the Situation

**Dear FanFiction Users,**

**Post number two. I have gotten one question as of yet. Is this really that 'adorable'? And I'm puzzled as to why you all wish for Madoka to 'accidentally' see this? But, back to the topic at hand. And at the end- I have a few questions for you all. **

_**Dear Lin, **_

_**How do you feel about Naru having a crush on you? Gotta know. **_

_**From: secretlover**_

**Well, secretlover. The answer your hoping for cannot be revealed as of yet. Chapter 13 to 'To My Darling FanFiction' should answer it. Taniyama-san posts every day. Your answer will come tomorrow. But I suppose I could give you my own intake of it. You may be wondering what I'm talking about- so I'm sorry to be confusing you. My answer is…answer Part 1, and Part 2 is in tomorrow's chapter. But, I feel a bit…uncomfortable about the whole ordeal. I **_**am**_** with Madoka, and the fact that I am Noll's guardian, close friend, and his assistant makes it very…interesting. It is odd, though. Yes, very, **_**very**_**, odd…**

**My Questions to You All:**

**1. Which 'pairing' is your favorite from us at SPR? This could be a…poll. Results tomorrow on the top pick.**

**2. How many of you FanFiction Users **_**actually**_** stalk some of us at SPR? Just curious. And if you do, who? Stalk, as in- you know most everything about them.**

**3. Would you ever want to work at SPR? If so, doing what?**

**4. How many of you truly believe that ghost hunters can have crazy powers besides the norm of ESP, shamanism, onmyouji, etc.? A lot of you put in your stories some of us- namely Mai or Naru, having incredible (and outrageous) powers, such as teleportation, floating in mid air, stopping water with their hands, etc.**

**These are just a few questions that I have been wanting to ask. Thanks for reading, and for all of your reviews.**

**From: Lin Koujo.**


	3. Laughing All The Time

**Dear FanFiction Users,**

**I would like to thank everyone who read and answered these questions for me. It gave me a good idea on who's reading the FanFictions. I was also amazed at how many of you prefer Brown-san and Hara-san together. I was shocked. And secretlover, you're welcome for answering your question. We have another question:**

_**Dear Lin,**_

_**Have you read the NaruxLin sections of FanFiction? What about the LinxMai?**_

_**From: insertevilemoticonhere**_

**To answer your question, insertevilemoticonhere, yes I have. Whether for curiosity or not, I have read a few. And might I say, you writers have quite the imagination. *shivers* The FanFics of Noll and I creep me out beyond belief. I am not much of a yaoi fan when it involves myself. Though I do enjoy Junjou Romantica. But back to the answering. And with Taniyama-san and I 'paired together'? I'd never actually thought of her like that. She's cute and outgoing, I'll give her that, but I have another woman in mind.**

**Before I move on, I'd like to say that Written-Sin made me die of laughter do to her answers for my questions. And yes, it's possible. Question Two:**

_**Dear Lin,**_

_**How d you feel about being paired up with these people, especially Mai? Have you ever looked at anyone in 'that' kind of way other than the woman who you say is the object of your affection? Ever felt your male pride swell knowing that Naru's a cold block of ice compared to you? (Hotter than him)**_

_**From: Written-Sin**_

**So maybe that's more than one question, but it's quite alright. And before I go on to answering your questions, you had wanted to know my age for reference. I am 27 years old. And now your questions. I feel a bit…uneasy knowing that people whom I don't even know are pairing me with the woman of their choice. And I've said in the earlier question how I feel about Taniyama-san. It just frightens me, also, to know that anyone could be at my neighbor's apartment, staring at me through my window using a pair of binoculars, writing down every small detail of things I do. I **_**have**_** looked at woman in 'that' way. None of them particularly catching my eye like the woman who is my 'object of affection'. I am a man. Men tend to 'check out' a pretty girl if one goes by. It's in our nature. Am I 'hotter' than Noll? Well, thank you, that's quiet flattering. I've never noticed enough to feel my man pride swell. I've always known I'm easy on the eyes, but never been compared to Naru as…**_**hotter than him**_**.**

**Naemlezz Reedr has also cracked me down a few times while reading their answers. I…will refrain from letting Brown-san know of your…private favors. And I am warning you, working alongside Noll is no easy task. He slaves worse than slave. It's like being asked to attach a 200 pound weight to a string and expecting the string not to break or fall with the weight once you push it down. It's just **_**impossible**_**. But, we make it work. I'm Lin Koujo, I have to make it work. And thank you, I'm glad that you'd like to..um…meet us. And I suppose I could finish your sentence. **

"_**Mai is **__**like an adorable niece**__**."**_

**And before I go, I have a few more questions for you all:**

**1. Who is, in general, your favorite person at SPR and why?**

**2. Would you like to be a psychic? Why or why not?**

**3. Which one of our cases had you thrilled the most? Your favorite?**

**And don't forget to ask me **_**your**_** questions by reviewing. **

**From: Lin Koujo**


	4. Not Very Many

**Dear FanFiction Users,**

**I am oh so terribly sorry for the couple of day's late response from me. Naru has been working me to the bone and Yasuhara-san spilt coffee…on…my laptop. It has been a devastating few days. Devastating. Now, I'd like to thank my wonderful 3, yes only three, reviewers from chapter three for answering my questions. So thank you Demon-Maid-Nova-Jigoku, Naemlezz Reedr, and Kuro-Shi no Ikari. Demon-Maid-Nova-Jigoku, I'm glad I never cease to amaze you with my witty responses. I do not try my best. The results for most favorite person at SPR were:**

**2- Lin Koujo**

**1- Takigawa Houshou**

**1-John Brown**

**The results for most thrilling case were practically unanimous: The Blood Stained Labyrinth. The Cursed House was another good one. And a lot of you favorite the Doll House and Silent Christmas.**

**Now, to answer your questions.**

_**Dear Lin,**_

_**As a 'what if' question, if you had sisters, (mainly twins)who had the same powers as you and had a serious prank streak, (and also loves to pull pranks of the SPR team members)what would you do?**_

_**From: Demon-Maid-Nova-Jigoku**_

**To answer your question, I would die. Metaphorically speaking. In actuality, I'd ship them back to China and make sure they do not get involved in my line of work. Not only from annoyance, but because I'd want to protect them and keep them safe. Preventing them from being around Naru is also a great way to ensure their safety. However, if I were, for instance, happened to become 'pranked' by them…I'd lock every door and window I owned and attached them both to Naru. Payback, if that's what it's called.**

_**Dear Lin,**_

_**What kind of stuff do you do in your spare time? Wait, does Naru even allow you to have spare time? How long have you and Madoka been an item? Seriously. Are you any bit relieve that the whole 'Naru crushing on you' thing was just a prank? Your aren't much the chitty chat type, huh? **_

_**From: Naemlezz Reedr**_

**Yes, Noll **_**does**_** indeed allow me my spare time, so long as I complete all tasks and my work with precision and in time. During this time, I normally research more facts, read at the library, or accompany Madoka somewhere. And I also write here. Madoka and I have been a…'item' for three months. No one bothers to ask, so I did not tell anyone of it. I am not relived at all, actually. I knew it was a prank from the start. Noll was right next door with Yasuhara-san writing it, I could hear them both. And I can be the chitty chat type, if you get me going or talk about what I enjoy.**

_**Dear Lin,**_

_**Has Naru ever gotten you so mad that you've sicked your shiki on him? Can you actually send you shiki down a phone line? If (Hypothetically speaking) you weren't into Madoka, which of the SPR girls would you go for?**_

_**From: Kuro-Shi no Ikari**_

**Very…interesting questions. Sicked? I do believe I've heard the term in a slang book once… And no, I have not. Noll may over annoy me, but I have a special stress relief technique. I send Taniyama-san out to talk with him. I haven't the slightest clue if I can actually send my shiki down a phone line. I would guess so, but I'd have to try it and make sure I give you an accurate answer. And if I were not into Madoka, which one of the SPR girls would I go for? Well, no matter how…odd, it may sound, I'd have to say Taniyama-san. But I am happily in love, and so is she. It would upset our SPR scale of love if I were to stop liking Madoka and go for someone else. **

**Well, that is all I have out for today. And I suppose to keep you reviewing; I will lay out a few more questions for you all:**

**1. If you could trade lives with anyone from SPR, who might it be, why?**

**2. Who is your role model?**

**3. Which person from SPR best describes you and why?**

**That is all for today.**

**From: Lin Koujo**


	5. Love Story & A Game

**Dear FanFiction Users,**

**Hello again. It was a rather eventful day yesterday. And Kuro-Shi no Ikari, I have tested sending one of my shiki down a phone line, as promised. The results were negative. My shiki cannot withstand the electrical currents and cannot reduce their molecules enough to become a part of the electricity, thus they cannot travel along with their currents to the other line on the phone. I'm terribly sorry. I also have to say thank you for the answers to my inquires. The number one person that you all would switch lives with is Taniyama-san. Only one vote for someone else, which was Matsuzaki-san. It was very mixed match for which person from SPR best suites yourself. I am very glad you all have such wonderful and fulfilling role models *cough* Naemlezz Reedr… Now, on with our questions. And in the end, I have a fun surprise for you all.**

_**Dear Lin,**_

_**What do you think of Yasu-kun and his eccentric tendencies?**_

_**From: Demon-Maid-Nova-Jigoku**_

**Well…I find them quite irate, but you learn to endure them and crack a smile every now and then. Most of his pranks and 'eccentric tendencies' are rather childish and bold, but that is what makes Yasuhara-san himself. I'll admit, he can be quite the source of entertainment when it is not me that he is targeting.**

_**Dear Lin,**_

_**Hey Lin, I was wondering if you could share the story of how you and Madoka got together!**_

_**From: newcomerwithaquetion**_

**The story of how? Alright, here we go.**

**It was my weekend off at SPR. For once, I had nothing to do. No paperwork to take care of or research to do. So, I decided to wander the streets of Shibuya. And who do I see inside of a café? Yes, of all people, Madoka. Who, might I add, was supposed to be in England. And, who was she with? Yasuhara-san. They were laughing together and a feeling inside me was yelling, 'Go punch him'. Did I punch him? No, I did not. I did, however, follow them around. Not stalked, **_**followed**_**. **__**About halfway through the day, I became fed up with it and confronted her. I asked her why she was in Japan and with Yasuhara-san. I asked why she hadn't called me beforehand. The worst part was, I had made her cry. Yasuhara-san laughed and explained that she asked Naru to help her find me a birthday present, but he declined. She thought of Mai, but she was busy. He illustrated how he saw her depressed in the café and decided on helping her out. And it wall for my birthday. She got off of work and everything for it. I felt so idiotic. I asked Yasuhara-san to leave and he gladly did so. I talked to Madoka and sat her down, told her how sorry I was. When she finally stopped crying I asked her one last question. I asked her why she was so fixed on getting me a birthday present. She knew I didn't need one and knew I had thought they were unimportant. And she looked me in the eye and said, "Because I love you, stupid." I was at a loss for words so I didn't say anything at all. I kissed her.**

**And that is the story on how we got together. Because of my idiocy. **

_**Dear Lin,**_

_**Does Madoka have any special PK or something? Don't you feel a little scared when you are on investigations and know that the person you care most for is in danger, as in a life or death situation? About the pairing with guys- how do you stand it?**_

_**From: Analeydi**_

**I do have to say, thank you. It is flattering you like me. And I am confused as to what you meant in the beginning of your review. Is your name Madoka or Analeydi? I'm sorry for the confusion. Also, no, Madoka has no special psychic ability. She is just a factual researcher. Though she does show potential for telepathy. And while I'm talking about potential it seems like Taniyama-san has the potential for empathy. But anyway, I do feel very terrified knowing that Madoka is endangered during cases. The same goes for all of SPR. I hate knowing that each and every one of them could be hurt, physically and mentally. FanFiction Users that pair me with guys sure do have an imagination. There is nothing I can do about it, so why complain? But, I do feel very awkward about it and uncomfortable. **

_**Dear Lin,**_

_**Is there any particular type of music that you enjoy listening to? Since a lot of us reviewers love JohnxMasako, what are your thoughts in general on the couple? What is with your pen name? Fan of Shakespeare? Do you plan on getting Naru and Yasu back for trying to prank you? Especially Yasu for the coffee incident?**_

_**From: Naemlezz Reedr**_

**Hm, I do enjoy listening to classical music. It is very relaxing. And the occasional J-Pop songs, thanks to Madoka. My thoughts on Brown-san and Hara-san? Well, I do believe that Brown-san would be good for Brown-san. They have very different personalities, and you know the saying. That is why Noll and Taniyama-san work, why Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san work, and why Madoka and I work. I am indeed a fan of Shakespeare, but you could say this is a joint account that I have worked out between Taniyama-san and myself. I do not touch her files, she refrains from touching mine. And, the name was her doing. I do not plan on getting Noll back. Yasuhara-san, yes. I'll alert you on how that project goes on my next update.**

_**Dear Lin,**_

_**How long did you have to use crutches when you got hurt with the case you met Mai? Were you a little irritated?**_

_**From: Nyx The Last Keybearer**_

**For only half the duration of that case. But, I was told to stay off of that case, by Noll. I'm sure it's because he wanted to monitor Taniyama-san. I was more angry at the fact that the camera was almost injured, than the fact that she injured me. It was not entirely her fault. Gravity is also to blame. But, I was never mad at her for it.**

**Now, for my surprise to you all. I've actually had information on every member of SPR since…forever. You can all ask personal questions about each of them. I have the information. I'm Lin Koujo, have you forgotten? **

**And now for surprise number two: A game. Yes, I have a game for you all. It is a new thing I will do every once in awhile; give you all a different game. Today's game is a battle of the writers. The directions are: you must write a short story (as a review) about anything you want, as long as it involves someone from SPR. It can be one person or every person and there is no word limit. I will be the judge. I will give you all two-three days to complete it. You will be judged on grammar and 5 stars worth of how interesting the story was (the plot). You shall get a rating and feedback from Taniyama-san and myself in the next chapter. Have fun and I cannot wait to see what will come. The winning short story will be its own chapter here, and all credit will go to that writer.**

**From: Lin Koujo**


End file.
